It is well known in the paint field that many different formulations of paints have been developed for specific purposes and uses. In this connection, it is well known that paint technology now provides paints which contain various types of pigments which are generally held in the paint by colloidal suspension. These paints include, for example, metallic paints, acrylic lacquers, stains, and other such paints which includes pigments. It is therefore obvious that in order for the paint to be properly applied at the time of use, the pigments must be properly distributed in colloidal suspension in order to achieve the desired painted result.
It is also well known that the consumer market for paints generally dictates that paints be sold in containers of one gallon or less in volume, and that prior to use, the paint be capable of being stirred thoroughly, for the purpose of either mixing the paint solutions together, or in the case of pigmented paints, in order to re-distribute the pigments which have fallen out of colloidal suspension in order for the proper result to be achieved.
Heretofore, there has been very little development in the art of paint stirrers, other than providing the consumer with a wooden stick or paddle to use as a stirrer prior to utilizing the paint. In connection with pigmented paints, it has now been found that the typical solid elongate paint stirrer or paddle does not function to properly return or replace the pigments which have fallen out of colloidal suspension back into suspension prior to use. Indeed, especially with metallic paints, it has been found that stirring the paint prior to use with a simple wooden paddle or stick does not return a sufficient proportion of the pigments back into suspension such that when the paint is applied, the desired metallic painted effect is not completely realized. The result is that the paint, once applied to a surface, is not uniform in terms of appearance, and does not usually result in the desired effect intended to be achieved.
Further typical of the current state of the art in terms of paint stirrers is the use of mechanical shakers for mixing paint at the time of purchase. It is common knowledge that when the consumer purchases a can of paint, then the can is first placed on a mechanical shaker in order to fully mix the paint which has separated, or in the alternative, to re-distribute colloidal suspension. However, such mechanical shakers are only applicable with respect to the cans of paint when the same are purchased new for the reason that once the can has been opened, it is virtually impossible to replace the lid on the container so that a mechanical shaker can be employed. Hence, it has been found that with paint such as the metallic paints, once the can has been opened, and the paint utilized for approximately two hours or more, the pigments begin to separate out of suspension. Any attempt to replace the lid on the ca for the purpose of utilizing a mechanical shaker is virtually impossible. It has been found that the lids will not remain in position, and if the attempt is made to use a mechanical shaker, the lids generally will come loose with the result that the paint will spill from the can. Hence, where paints such as metallic paints or other pigmented paints are utilized, once the can is open and the particular project is not completed after two hours, the balance of the paint remaining in the can is usually discarded.
It has further been found that where paints such as metallic paints, acrylic lacquers or stains are involved, the mechanical paint shakers do not generate the proper action in order to place the pigments into colloidal suspension. It has been found that the violent shaking incident to the mechanical shakers does not provide the proper action in order to re-distribute colloidal particles or pigments back into colloidal suspension.
Typical of prior art paint stirrers are shown in older patents such as Pat. No. 1,732,714 or in paint stirrers provided which consist of a paddle formed of wood, and as shown in the aforesaid patent, the lower portion of the stirrer consists of a slotted blade portion to aid in the function of mixing. The intended function of the slotted blades is to function in the same manner as a comb-like formation at the stirring end of the paddle, the expectation being that that construction will aid in the mixing function or stirring function of the device. However, even with solid wood paint stirrers of the type shown and described therein, it has been found that the solid wood paddles, even when slotted, will not agitate the pigments back into colloidal suspension prior to use. It must be appreciated that the pigments are extremely small particles, and therefore, difficult to replace into a colloidal suspension. Hence, paint stirrers of the type disclosed in Pat. No. 1,732,714 do not achieve the desired result.
Another prior art U.S. Pat. No. 1,775,457 discloses a mixing device for mixing paints, wherein the mixer is provided with an arm resting adjacent the bottom of the container, which arm is denoted as a stirring blade and includes a brush portion extending downwardly therefrom which, in use, is adjacent the bottom of the mixing container. It will be noted however, that the subject mixing device as disclosed therein is intended in a commercial application, and includes an arm intended for accomplishing the vertical reciprocation of the mixing arm within the container. As indicated in the aforementioned patent, the brush portion basically functions to clean the bottom of the container during the stirring operation, and is not utilized for the purpose of mixing the pigmented portions of the paint.
As indicated previously, the paint art has advanced to the point where metallic paints, acrylic lacquers and the like now are sold in great volume, and the ability to re-use these paints when stored in containers is hampered by the fact that there is not available a stirring device which can achieve the thorough mixing of the pigments back into colloidal suspension once they have settled out toward the bottom of the container. Hence, the principal object of the present invention is to provide an improved paint stirrer which is especially adapted for use in conjunction with pigmented paints, such as metallic paints, iridescent paints, acrylic lacquers, stains and the like.